


like you do

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Barely any dialogue, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: daniel and max listen to joji under the stars
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	like you do

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by like you do by joji <3 (shoutout daniel bc i know he listens to him)
> 
> for ky and lana.

_lost in the blue_

_they don't love me like you do_

_those chills that i knew_

_they were nothing without you_

the air is thick and heavy around them, monaco warm even in october, stars shine on the water of the sea creating golden lights. daniel’s back is resting on a beanbag in max’s balcony, humming along to a song max has never heard before. max rests on daniel’s chest, cuddled close to him and enjoying the vibrations of his voice.

daniel’s hand plays with the hem of max’s sheer shirt, twisting his fingers in circles mindlessly on his waist, max reaches over to stroke daniel’s face with a hum, not even opening his eyes to lean over to kiss his cheek. daniel sighs appreciatively and lays his head on top of max’s when he pulls away.

arms wrap around max tighter and pull him closer, his legs wrap around daniel’s and it should be awkward but it isn't somehow. they don’t say anything, and they don’t need to. daniel lifts max’s chin with his fingers and he pulls him closer, their lips brush together and he hears max swallow before he kisses him. their lips move to the beat of the song and max moans softly when their tongues meet.

_and everyone else_

_they don't matter now_

_you're the one i can't lose_

_no one loves me like you do_

daniel is still singing softly when they pull apart, max smiles and daniel looks down at him, his cheeks are flushed red, lips full and swollen, his eyes shine as he looks up to him. the overwhelming amount of love and absolute adoration exuding from daniel’s gaze causes him to redden even more.

max sighs, embarrassed at the flush of his cheeks, he leans up to kiss daniel again. daniel chuckles, wanting to tease max, turns his head away from him to the side at the very last second before their lips meet, leading to max pecking a kiss to his cheek instead.

daniel lets out a small smile as he tilts his head back to face max who huffs back at him. playfully rolling his eyes, he leans back down, his lips brushing against max’s and earning a small gasp from him.

“you’re annoying,” max chuckles, his breath ghosting daniel’s lips. their noses touch, and the close proximity makes them both dizzy. daniel’s hands roam to settle loosely onto max’s hips.

for a few moments, they gaze at each other, both of them silently admiring the other. _i’m so lucky to have you_ has always been a constant thought lingering in their minds, it's there when their eyes meet when they’re exhausted and sweaty after a long race, or when max wakes up to daniel making coffee and pancakes for them as the sun begins to make its way onto the horizon as the day begins - they’re so lucky to have each other.

_since i met you_

_all the gloomy days just seem to shine a little more brightly_

_consider what we've got_

_‘cause i can never take you for granted_

_is there another us on this whole planet?_

_planet?_

their lips meet finally, and max’s heart flutters as daniel trails kisses down his jaw, dropping to his neck and dipping down into his collarbones.

max’s hands fly to daniel’s hair and he strokes the curls softly as daniel kisses the freckle below his ear, his hands squeeze his hips as he kisses his lips again. max giggles in daniel’s mouth when he tickles him, his hands reaching under his shirt and tracing the skin on his sides.

their eyes meet and max bites his bottom lip, arms snaking to daniel’s shoulders and around his neck with a smile. daniel can’t help but grin at him as his fingers move to gently tangle through max’s hair.

max blushes when daniel’s fingers brush his scalp, his expression soft. daniel kisses him again, their breathing growing sharp and laboured as they melt into each other.

silence embraces them as the album daniel put on earlier finishes, and max would complain if he wasn't feeling so sleepy, daniel’s warm body lulling him to sleep. daniel smiles and shakes his head when max tightens his grip around him when he tries to get up. he doesn't complain though, and lets max fall asleep under the stars.

_no one loves me like you do._


End file.
